The Diary of Alexandra Harty
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: A forgotten diary comes back to life and somebody is trap inside it. Meanwhile, Mai is torn between her school work, three jobs and her first prom. Sequel to The Cult. Pairing NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1

**Must read: **This is a sequel of my first Ghost Hunt installment, The Cult, but it wouldn't be necessary to read it first before this one. Although, doing it would mean so much to me. Or, another great idea, you can read it together with this one. I felt responsible on giving you the information that you need.

**Story and Plot: **The idea is not new to me anymore. When I was a kid I was dreaming about a European couple every night. It bothered my mother so much that she decided to consult a child psychiatrist. She said that it was just a manifestation of my conscious being on how I keep my fears on myself too much but we shouldn't worry about it. She suggested that I should channel these thoughts in a medium and I choose writing. I write about it often at school. The dreams lessen but my teacher was disturbed and keeps asking me if my mom is a battered wife, which is impossible because my dad wouldn't even kill a mouse when I ask him to. Why is she asking that? You'll about to find out!

**Special thanks to: **pOp-ViRg097, sweetymai90, bittersweetpersonal and bbhelen3162

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

October

Day 1

On my closed eyes I can see a bright light coming from the sun. It was yellow and warm. Light breeze is blowing sending me the opaque scent of grass and thousands of unidentified flowers. The sparrows are chirping merrily on the sky and squirrels are squeaking in delight. It felt like morning after you turned off the annoying alarm clock. Minutes passed by and I became weary and restless that I can just only feel not see. And sure enough as I opened my eyes I saw all the things I have been imagining. It was breath taking. . .

The unidentified flowers are made out of garlands, freesia and roses. All of them red and proud next to the white carpet in the middle of golden chairs, rowed in exaggerating straight line. People are wearing white and smiles that are anticipating something entertaining from me. Why am I wearing a long red dress? And why am I walking in the white carpet? I looked up and there on the end of the aisle is a priest and Naru, wearing a white military uniform, his long arm stretched his palm waiting for mine. He was smiling at me beautifully and his blue eyes are creaking in delight. I on the other hand was concentrating hard on not tripping, remembering how to breathe while torn between a head debate if this is Naru or Gene.

Not long before I reached him, I become certain that this is Naru. For he opened his mouth with another smile and say, "Mai, Tea."

The whole thing vanished like smoke, only the yellow light remained. It was replaced by silent giggles that rung loudly in my ears. _Oh no, somebody realized I was dreaming about getting married to Naru!_ I was thinking while groaning. I'm not planning to open up my eyes until I die. Not with this people around. And I ground further. But I have to. Somebody is calling me and seems determine to wake me up from my humiliating dream. Deciding that this has to stop soon, I bravely parted my leads. Blurry image of a mousy haired lady welcome my sight.

"Who's Naru?" The lady asked politely. She turned out to be my literature teacher waking me up from slacking at her class. More loud laughter followed her question.

Luckily, God loves me so much and didn't want my classmate to humiliate me further. The bell rung and we all got up noisily from our feet.

"Mai, can I have a word?" Ms. Miyuki politely called.

My classmate gave me a look that says, "Oooooh! Taniyama's in trouble!"

Ms. Miyuki waited until all of them are out of earshot and begun, "Mai, this is the second time you fell asleep from my class." I opened my mouth to apologize but she added. "I'm concerned, Mai. You are working two jobs now, am I correct?"

I answered surprised. "Three ma'am. I'm working in a psychic research and a bookstore downtown plus I walk dogs during my free time."

"Well it seems these jobs are stressing you out. Your grades are slipping and you always look worn out." She got up from her desk and holds me on my shoulder. "I know how hard it is to not have parents to support your school but doing three jobs is too much." Her brown eyes were full of concern and I wish I could agree with her.

"Ma'am the thing is I have to pay for a medical bill that I got a month ago and two jobs are not enough to pay for all of them." I dropped my gaze so I couldn't see the shock on her face. "But I promised to leave at least two of them as soon as I pay for It." then smiled encouragingly.

Sure enough, she looked disappointed but nonetheless smiling kindly at me. That's why Ms. Miyuki is my favorite teacher. She was a good teacher and has compassion for all her students. Her passion for literature was so infectious that all of her students caught a crazy faze of wanting to dissect every story she assigned for us to read. Her classes were like bedtime stories but falling asleep in one of them is humiliating.

"Well I know you didn't hear half of what we discuss including the assignment." I gave her a guilty smile while she handed me a hand out. "I want you to make a book report about The Diary of Alexandra Harty. Why am I excited you should ask?" she laughed as if giving assignment to your students is a punishable crime. "This book was pulled out from all libraries in 1700 because readers mysteriously fall in coma state. But this book is so good that summaries are written all over the world. Since you said you been working in a bookstore and a psychic research I think these jobs can help you."

She dismissed me and I happily walked out.

My friends, Michiro and Hinata, are waiting for me outside the door. They are both sporting a worried look but both of them sighed in relief the moment they seen me smiling like a student who got busted but didn't get a detention slip.

"Whoa, Mai! We thought you had it!" Hinata exclaimed while we were walking out of the campus.

"Isn't it convenient that Mai fell asleep in Miyuki-sensei's class, the coolest teacher around, and not on the other notorious one?" Michiro observed.

I scratched my chin wondering the same. "Maybe because Miyuki-sensai's class is my last period and all my remaining energy are drained."

We all laughed at my comment.

"Well Mai, we need to go." Michiro declared when we reached the school gate. "Are you going at to the bookstore today?"

"No. I only work there during weekends. I'm going at the SPR today. Why?"

"Well I was hoping I can get my book research for Miyuki-sensei's while you're there before me and Hinata can go to work." Michiro and Hinata were also working student. But unlike me, they are only working in an ice cream parlor nearby. They both have parents that can support their school needs anyway.

"Mai, you should totally check out the new boy in the ice cream shop." Hinata was almost squeaking in delight. She was looking at Michiro for support on how to describe this mysterious "ice cream boy". "He was tall and has the cutest green eyes ever!"

"I think they're blue." Michiro was shaking her brunette head on Hinata. "Anyway he has a maw hawk." The way she said "maw hawk" gives me the impression that any boy that possessed a maw hawk does not deserve a description that says "cute".

We parted our ways and I walked to the SPR office silently.

It has been a month since we solve our last case on which the head of the College of Medicine and Nursing in Tokyo University has asked us to investigate the mysterious death of their students. During the lapse period, we had had a case of a haunted mansion where in the food vanished like smoke but turn out to be, the mansion was being haunted by an army of mice. Ayako leaved while screaming. We also investigated a rich family when the wife asked us to find his husband. All we found out was he was hiding in his mistress house leaving clue about his "fake" death. All that and series of possessed objects that Lin-san, Bou-san, Ayako and John exorcist in about a day. Yes, the team has experienced a boring month. But thank God nobody got rabies from the mice.

I found Bou-san, Ayako and John sitting on the function room when I arrive. Only John look up from what they were reading which are news papers and magazine from Naru's nightstand. I watched them, amused, for a second, trying to decipher the peculiar action they were having.

Finally I gave up and broke their silence. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" They chorused.

"Would you like some tea?" I whispered with almost inaudible sound. Bou-san and Ayako rolled their eyes on me but said yes in almost hush anyways.

Moments later I was sitting beside them, drinking tea. I still cannot help myself but to ask what are they doing. Mostly, they spend their energy arguing about something loudly with a bit of physical violence, well in the case of Bou-san and Ayako that is.

"What's going on?" I blurted out.

"Masako is in Naru's office." Bou-san pointed in his index fingers on Naru's office door.

I cocked one of my eyebrows hiding my annoyance. It wasn't secret to everyone anymore that I have a huge crush on Naru and Masako are giving me the run for it. So I said, "So?"

The three of them snapped their heads on my direction. I can almost hear the creaking of their neck treating to fall down.

"Oooooh!" Bou-san teased like a highschool girl. "Mai's not interested, you guys." He was smirking at me but I stand my ground.

"She's not here last weekend. That means she doesn't see where Naru and Masako is _or _where they didn't go." Ayako teased further with her chin up and eyes that's looking sideways at me.

"Are you going to explain it or not?" I sounded a little cranky even in my ears.

"Oooooh!" Ayako and Bou-san chorused.

Finally John took a pity on me. "Masako was accusing Naru on having a er, cold feet when it comes to accepting cases."

"Cold feet?" Bou-san was shock. "You're being modest son, she called her a coward!"

"Coward?" I barked. "Sorry, go on."

John continued. "Masako thinks that Naru was slightly unnerved The Cult case and now he was taking ridiculous cases. She also thinks it was out of character Naru because the one she knew loves challenge and actions."

"I totally agree with Masako." Ayako sniffed like saying she agreed on our psychic pain in her so much.

"And I totally agree on who doesn't agree with you." Bou-san barked loudly. "Ok, first of all Naru is not a coward. He was just being cautious because we almost had it on the cult case. And second if calling him a coward is her ways of making Naru take whatever case she's presenting him then that's a cheap skate."

"I don't know. Maybe Masako is right." I have to give my opinion and all of them snapped their head on me again. "Ok, can you please stop doing that? I can hear your vertebrae creak!" then I added. "I think Naru needs to go back on what he was doing before he admitted the cult case. I mean all of us are still alive right?"

Bou-san sighed loudly. "I don't know kiddo! This one is different. We solved the case but it looks like Naru didn't have a plan on how to catch the offender. Our escape are just plain lucky."

All of us froze, silently thinking about what Bou-san said. That was partially true. We were kidnapped before the authority came in. If it wasn't for a miracle, a literal miracle that involved a _real _angel, we would be all dead before the sun shines. I passed out and woke up in a hospital later on and they told me I almost died because of blood lost. Naru was so sorry he apologized to me sincerely and after that we never had a case, a real case that needs a real psychic research. Maybe this is my fault.

_I have to talk to Naru. _I decided.

"Well I have to go!" Bou-san declared after a long pause. "Just let me know if Naru decided to investigate about this Diary of Alexander Heart book thingy."

"You mean The Diary of Alexandra Harty?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! That one! How did you know?" Bou-san was surprised too. He paused on buttoning his winter cloak.

"I have to do a book report about that in school." I mused. Then I noticed that Bou-san was caring his bass guitar and a large suite case on his other hand. "Where are you going?"

"We have a gid Okinawa for a week." Bou-san is a bass guitar player and a monk at the same time. "But you can give me a call if you need anything."

"Does Naru know you're leaving?"

"Totally. I'm just waiting for you kiddo." With that, he smiled and bestowed me a kiss on the forehead. He vanished at the door before we can say anything.

"Disgusting pedophile maniac." Ayako muttered by herself. "Well I need to go to! See you in a week!" and she vanished too.

I look around for an explanation and John was the only one who can give me the answer."Oh her family's having a vacation." He informed me.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too?" I whine.

"Mai, my family is in Australia."

We both laugh out loud at the obvious information but if the truth was about to be told, I'm sad that the two leave. I'm so used to them being around the SPR office a lot that imagining them gone even for a week was ridiculous. I'm just glad that at least John stayed. He was the only talkative guy left in our team.

With that, I sighed loudly and look at the door wondering what's taking Naru and Masako so long.

A soon as John and I finished our tea, the two emerged still arguing about something. Well, Masako is talking. They both look at us and stopped abruptly. Then without even saying anything, Naru went back to the office again. Masako sighed exasperatedly while watching the back of the office door for a long period. The she said, "Mai, can I talk you for a moment?"

And I said sure while wondering what I did to deserve Masako's time for chitchat.

She led the way outside, leaving John alone in the function room.

She sighed loudly again but nonetheless started on what she wanted to tell me. "Mai, I want you to talk Naru on accepting a case about a haunted book, The Diary of Alexandra Harty."

_Oy. _I smacked my head mentally.

\(^0^)/

Unless my ears are deceiving me, the great Masako is asking for my help. And not just any help, she wanted me to talk to Naru. Maybe I was dreaming on which the universe was altered with such oddity. Everybody seems to be out of character anyway.

"You want me to talk to Naru?" I repeated as if saying it with my own mouth would give me a conviction.

She glared at me at least convincing me that she's still Hara Masako and still hates me. "Yes I want you to talk to Naru."

"But why me? You're the one who always gets her way around Naru. Surely he will listen to you."

"Well, not anymore." She looked at a fly to avoid looking straight in my eyes. "He was acting weird ever since the cult case. He was not my Naru anymore." Her voice trailed and for a moment we didn't say anything. Then she looked at me and talked again. "Mai, please. This is important to me. If you promise to talk to Naru I'll explain everything to you."

Her baby blue eyes were full of determination. I nodded and she departed without saying goodbye.

\(^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: **Everything you read about Alexandra Harty in this page and in the future are just a product of my over active imagination. Some names, events and places listed, that is similar to British history, are true BUT NOT THE STORY OF ALEXANDRA HARTY. **Ghost Hunt **and its character are not mine either.

**Acknowledgement: ****sweetymai90** (review for The Diary of Alexandra Harty), **Aktaiy** (review, story alert and favorite story list for The Diary of Alexandra Harty, favorite author for Sodium Nitrate), **Ginni3** (favorite story list for The Cult and The Diary of Alexandra Harty), **HandsomeAngel **(favorite story list for The Cult, story alert for The Diary of Alexandra Harty) and **Inulover411299** (favorite story list The Cult)

**Author's Note: **I know that in this chapter, everything seems to be not going anywhere. As an author I ask for more patience because I need to give you a lot of clues. There are also cameo roles in this chapter. The idea seems funny that's why I can't resist writing it.

\(^0^)/

I decided to go home after I talked to Masako. Walking back, I silently deliberated my option. _Wait, you don't have an option! You already made a promise to Masako. _I told myself and sighed. I was so caught up on my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I'm already outside my apartment.

Before I can reach for my keys, my attention was caught up with my next door neighbor, Mrs. Daidoji, an old lady who loves cat so much, is yelling at the vacant apartment next to ours. I look up curiously while she angrily poked the door with her broomstick that the kids thought was her flying vehicle. Curses upon curses flew on her mouth as she banged the door. I sweat droppped watching her. I was about to ask her what's the matter when I notice a loud metal rock song coming from what I thought was a vacant apartment. After seems to be a moment of not realizing somebody is breaking his or her door, the owner turned off the loud stereo.

Without even noticing me watching her, Mrs. Daidoji turned to leave muttering something about a punk guy with a loud motorcycle that woke her up this morning. I sweat dropped. No wonder she was cranky beyond her usual.

Shaking my head, I entered my own apartment yelling I'm home. I started my routine by checking my voicemail while I hunt for food in my fridge. The first one is from Bou-san. I was out of Ramen and milk, damn it! I need to go to the grocery tomorrow. "Mai, did Naru accept the case? Ok that's all!" The voice mail beep. "Nope!" I yelled back as if talking face to face to Bou-san. The second message revealed Ayako. "Mai, did Naru accept the case? Talk to you later!" I sighed loudly while taking a post it so I can list my grocery staff. Third voice mail, _if it's about the case again, I'm going to cut my voicemail service!_ "Mai, it's me, John. I notice you were so down before you leave the office. Are you ok? See you tomorrow!" Ah! I never thought I will be so thrilled to hear that kansai accent. Deciding I don't have anything decent to eat, I grabbed a granola bar and devoured it immediately while I listen to my last voice mail. "Mai, this is Michiro, I forgot to ask you, who are you taking to the prom? Ok give me a call!" _Who am I taking to the what? _I almost choke on my granola bar.

I dropped my food to the counter and dialed Michiro's number immediately. It rung twice and I heard her on the other line immediately as if she's waiting wide eyed on the phone all day.

"Hey Michiro I got your voicemail." I started after she said hello. No point on telling her I'm Mai.

"Oh, hey Mai." She paused. "You're home early."

"Yeah. It's busy at Naru's today." I hesitated for a moment but decided that the conversation will eventually lead us here. "Hey listen, I got your voice mail and-." I didn't finish my sentence because I heard Michiro giggled in the other line.

Then she asked the most head snapping question I ever heard from her, "Are you going to take Naru to the prom?"

I laughed nervously and answered no, the most obvious thing ever. "I didn't even know there's a prom! Maybe I'll just go alone or not attend at all."

"Don't be ridiculous Mai."

We talked for a few minutes after the awkward conversation passed. Then we hang up assuring her that I'll think about the prom thoroughly. After all, it's one of the highlights of a high school life.

Finishing my granola bar, I turned on the TV and scanned it for anything interesting. Nothing. So I was forced to do my homework which turn out to a piece of cake compared to the pass few days. I just finished my math homework when I remembered about the book report for Miyuki-sansei. I was intrigued by this book so much that I was still thinking about it when I fallen asleep unintentionally on the couch.

My dream was very short and vogue. I was standing in the middle of the room watching a woman writing what seems to be a long letter. Her back was on me but I can tell from her very polished brunette hair and silk red gown that she was a member of the aristocrats. She was using a quill instead of a pen and that gave me the idea that it was not the present time.

I woke up with the next day with a freaking stiff neck and a back ache.

\(^0^)/

October

Day 2

Tragedy started on a box of cereal and absence of milk. You poured the thing on your bowl and stare at it while groaning. I really need to visit the grocery store or I'll end up being Mrs. Daidoji next door, I told myself.

I was by the door way when my cell phone rung, which is unusual for me. Nobody calls me this early unless it's an emergency. Nobody calls me this early period! Looking at my screen I saw an unfamiliar number. Scratching my head, I pressed answer.

"Hey Mai! This is Reira from Book Emporium," oh my other boss. She was a small but nice woman and has the biggest passion for books like Miyuki-sensei. "Listen is there any chance that you can come in this afternoon? The Twilight saga Japanese translations are coming and there is a huge crowd outside!"

"Oh, hey Reira!" we called her Reira because she didn't want anyone to call her Ma'am or boss. "I have school today. I'm sorry." I heard her "Oh-ed" in the other line. "But I have other work this afternoon, so maybe I can call in. We're not busy."

She was delighted to hear that.

I walked to school a little light headed. Blaming my poor breakfast I entered my first class and it goes so well, I was surprised. I was expecting my eye leads to drop but it didn't happen not even in my second one. My notes are complete, I understand every lesson and of course I didn't get a detention for sleeping in class. I couldn't wish for a better day.

At the end of the first period, Michiro and Hinata joined me for our history, the only class, aside from literature, that we were taking together. We were laughing at a very funny story when we walked in on accidentally on a large prom poster. The theme was "The Immortals" which was definitely out of my knowledge.

"Hmm, this is interesting. Maybe I can dress as a vampire girl." Hinata mused while looking at the poster.

"I don't know Hinata. Vampires are so common in parties" Michiro was worried. Then she turned to me. "How about you Mai?"

I was so horrified at this question that I almost screamed while running at the hall way. But luckily, the bell rung and we all entered the most boring class in the history of history class. Today's lessons are witch hunting in different era. Instead of doodling at my notebook, I took down notes like what I did on my first two classes. Maybe today, I grew a work-hard-bone. Every lesson is interesting to me.

The lessons are barely starting when it happens. Something dripped on my notebook and looking up I saw a cracked on the ceilings and waters are coming down from it. Seconds later, the fire alarm turned on. This is not a drill, judging from the loud screaming outside. Takigawa-sensei made us all line up and reminded us not to panic and on the hallway, we found out what's the commotion is all about. Ankle deep water is coming out from somewhere and seems to be getting worst. Thirty minutes later, the school board doesn't have a choice but to send us all home.

I walked home with a soaking shoes and socks admitting that somehow my good days are fading. But at least I can work at the bookstore without calling in at Naru's. I told myself.

So after a quick lunch I headed out to the book emporium where Reira accepted me with open arms.

\(^0^)/

Book Emporium is a large two story bookstore that sells everything from fiction to office materials. Like Barnes and Noble, Book Emporium has a small café but much more student friendly. Employees are either fresh college graduates or working student like me. Our salary depends on the hours we were working and we have a choice between the bookstore upstairs and making espresso in the café. I choose being in the tide of books.

Today is the Twilight riot. I was assigned in the cash register and this is the most tiring part of working in a store. But nonetheless, I enjoy punching numbers than showing costumers books they're too lazy to look for. There is already a queue in front of my cash register when I took over Tanaka, a Filipino-Japanese college student. She smiled at me sweetly in spite of paling from hunger and stress from fan girls.

Starting my first costumer, I heard a very familiar baritone voice that seems to be pushing his way to the tide of talkative girls but I didn't have the time to look up because the girl I was currently entertaining is complaining about the scratches from her book and asking me if I can do something about it.

The familiar baritone voice seems to be enjoying irritating our customers and I heard him say out loud, "Hey nice choice of book! I can't believe Edward and Bella got married and had a half-breed-vampire baby!" I heard a groaned from the crowd and a ghetto complaint about a stupid spoiler. Seconds later, I heard the voice again but this time it was directed for me. "Excuse me, I saw the sign that you're looking for a new employee out-, Mai Taniyama?"

I looked up and found myself face to face, for the second time, with Charles. He leaped on the divider in the cash registered and gave me a big bear hug that knocked the air out me.

"Hey Charles what are you doing here?" I said, catching my breath after he let me go.

Charles Lumiere is a nursing student from Tokyo University and we helped his school catch a student killing cult. From what I remember, he used to have a short black hair that complimented his good looks. Now, he almost shaved it to semi-baldness leaving a maw hawk on the middle. But at least his trademark cat's eyes, that changes color depends on the temperature, didn't change. These eyes, we just found out recently, is an _Occhio Del Dio_ or the eye of God and has the ability to see beyond what normal eyes can see. He can also see the future using his special tarot cards.

"I'm applying for the job." He answered with his normal knock out smile while wagging a bio-data in my face.

"Really? But. . . But you're a nurse. I don't understand?"

He laughed. "I dropped out of school."

"You what?" I happen to meet the Lumieres' parents a month ago. And they were the type who controls their children too much from the way they dress to their school activities. Dropping while in the last of your college degree seems to be an odd thing to hear from one of them.

"You heard me!" he's still smiling triumphantly like this is some cause for a celebration.

I was so stun by this news that I completely forgotten about my work. The costumers are in the verge of fit by this point that Reira has to see what's causing the hold up. I was blushing madly when he lead Charles on her office. I haven't seen him on the end of my shift. But I would hope that I will again, soon, because I like to ask him a lot of things.

\(^0^)/

My phone rang the second time this day. Shrugging on my winter coat, I duck at a nearby telephone boot, to protect me from a fierce wind, just outside the bookstore, to take the call. My screen showed Naru's private number and I started to panic.

"Naru!" I yelled at the phone the moment I pressed the answer button. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call in! It's just that my second job needs more people today and I promise them that I will go after school. But then my classes got cancelled so I went in early and I completely forgot about my shift at the SPR." I paused to look at my wrist watch that showed me it's almost 8 pm. I groaned.

"First of all, stop yelling at me." I can almost see Naru's irritated face on the other line. "Second, I have to deduct this day from your salary."

More groaning from me.

"Listen, we need you here at exactly 8 PM. We were going to Nishikiri Highschool." He explained to me about a Highschool principal who called the SPR for psychic assistance but he didn't tell me what exactly happen on the said school. When he hung up, I was grinning like an idiot. He's accepting a real case. Maybe this is another haunted school or something. I don't care, really, as long as Naru is back on his confident, narcissistic self that I nick named.

\(^0^)/

I took a cab to reach the SPR as quickly as possible, although it taken me a lot of money that I can use for more important things. Lin was loading the van when I was arrived. He nodded to me which is the closest thing that you can get on "hi" from Lin-san. I was helping him finish the job when Naru and John emerged with more tools. Oh, right. No Bou-san and Ayako.

The trip to Nishikiri Highschool is short compared to the other travels we have to make on our previous cases. The principal is already standing in dark entrance. He was short, porky man with two chins but otherwise possesses a kind grin and bubbly aura. In my impression, he looks like a cross breeding between Sta. Clause and a pirate captain from a children show.

"Ahoy there!" He greeted and led us to his office.

\(^0^)/

The thing about Nishikiri Higschool is we can't stay to observe any unusual activity neither park the van outside like what Naru and Lin does when they investigated an old school building in my hisghschool because it's windy outside. We would love to have a little office in one of the classroom but what we see is unexpected. It's definitely not a ghost who did this.

"The swimming team came in this morning and found this. I have to cancel whole day of classes because everybody is fusing about it that we attracted a local media!" The principal instated.

There is definitely something to fuse about here. The entire semi-Olympic size swimming pool has been frozen solid for no apparent reason! Not only that, eight foot tall spikes are sticking out of the pool like some weird glass porcupine. It's windy outside but the swimming complex is an enclose auditorium like with no open vent whatsoever to keep the players warm during practice or competition. The current temperature cannot freeze something as big as this. If it does, it will be smooth like an ice skating rink. So the whole school has no idea how this thing happen.

Before we set our equipment the principal requested us to question a bunch of kids hopping to scare the gullible out of them. This maybe is a bad idea. They don't look scared and definitely not happy.

"Ishijima Domon?" Naru called and a burly kid with a maw hawk and looks too old to be in highschool raised his hand threateningly. "Koganei Kaoro?" a kid with a brown hair answered "Yo!" and a cheeky smile. This one looks like he was too young for highschool. "Sakoshita Yanagi?" A cute brunette girl raised her hands nervously. "Recca Hanabishi?" is a boy with a jet black hair that yawned loudly after Naru called his name. "Kirisawa Fuuko?" a pretty girl with purple hair but look like a tomboy raised her hand. "Mikagami Tokiya?" the last one is a beautiful boy with long silver hair didn't even respond. He looks bored already.

"I don't even know why you bother to ask. I'm the last one so maybe I'm Mikagami Tokiya." Mikagami Tokiya pointed out sarcastically to Naru.

"I'm sorry the record showed that Mikagami Tokiya is a male student and I'm not sure if you're a male or a female." Naru retorted and Mikagami Tokiya's classmate laughed. He throws them an icy glare and everybody stifled their mirth. Suddenly, I sensed a "battle of the narcissist".

"Sakoshita Yanagi?" Naru called out again.

"Y-yes?" The brunette answered timidly.

"You're principal told me that you're one of the student who was first in the swimming complex this morning. What are you doing there?"

"Well, I went there because I was finishing my drawing for Recca Man volume four and I need a water model." Sakoshita Yanagi blushed madly while some of her companions are trying hard to stifle their laughs. "See, Recca Man was battling a bad mermen and -."

"Recca Man is a comic book character she was working on." Recca Hanabshi interjected in, sweat dropping.

"How about you, Recca Man?" More laughs followed Naru's next question.

"Oh, I go wherever Hime goes." He grinned like everything has been settled with his non-sense answer.

"Who's this Hi-."

"Yanagi!" everyone chorused.

"Ishijima Domon-."

"I can't take this anymore!" Mikagami Tokiya exploded, standing up while toppling his chair. "Koganei and Domon are in the swimming pool because they were peeping at Kirisawa on bathing suit. I did it! I froze the pool!" Naru cocked his eyebrow. "I have this, this magic sword that can freeze massive amount of water. Are you happy now?" With that, the narcissistic number two departed and his classmate followed one by one (Kirisawa Fuuko was yelling while hitting Ishijima Domon and Koganei Koaro with a giant harisen fan and Yanagi Sakshita and Hanabishi Recca was grinning nervously on us).

I sweat dropped thinking if Naru was still playing safe on us.

\(^0^)/

I didn't go home yet after we set our equipments on the gym to record any abnormal activities. I went on the SPR office so I can use the computer and printer for my literature assignment.

I type "The Diary of Alexandra Harty" on Google search engine and a total of 69, 000 results pop up. There was a Alex Hardy, Alexander Hart, Alexandra Lebenthal etc. Finally I found some information in Wikipedia. Looking at my clock, I hurriedly printed the whole page. It took me several minutes to finish.

"Mai." I jumped on Naru's voice while nearly dropping the papers I was clutching.

"H-Hai?" I stuttered. He was looking down at me and I can almost count his eye lashes. When you get the chance to be this close to Naru, it will take you a while to breath normally again.

"Did Masako tell you to research about Alexandra Harty?" His face was expressionless but I know he was scrutinizing me and it was making my blood boil, not like when I was angry.

"N-No. I mean she talked to me about the case but this is for my school." I waved the papers.

"Then that's going out of your salary too." He walked away to his office slamming the door on my face. I groaned.

\(^0^)/

All the grocery stores are close by this hour so I have yet to endure another breakfast free morning tomorrow. At least my grumpy neighbor are not yelling when I reached my apartment because I was so tired and hearing something loud makes me more tired. I didn't even have the strength to check my voicemail anymore let alone to look for a descent food but this time I made sure to reach my bed. Kicking off my shoes, I dive fully dress on my mattress, keeping my eyes open at least to read my poor web research.

Listed on my first page are books about The Diary of Alexandra Harty and there prizes. Sure, I can afford all of this. I snorted loudly. Turning on the Wikipedia page, I caught a colorful picture and my first thought was, "Oh my God! I forgot to make it black and white! Naru's going to kill me!" but seeing it closely I forgot what I was fretting on. It was a portrait of a young lady with heart shaped face, curly light brown hair, eyes that reflected the sky's color, small nose and the sweetest smile I have ever seen in my entire life. She was wearing a yellow gown that is complimenting her cheerful aura and was sitting on a meadow on a bright sunny day. The caption on the bottom of the painting says, "Alexandra Harty by John Raphael.

Taking my eyes off the picture I started to read the article.

_Alexandra Harty was the second child of a wealthy British business man Miguel Harty. Some historian believes that her date of birth is Febroaury14, 1522 and death was still unknown. She lives with her family in small town of Little Glusistirshire in England. The Harty live a full life until their mother passed away, birthing the third of the Harty children, Thomas Harty. Alexandra (twelve) and the eldest daughter, Rosalie Harty (fourteen) were forced to take care of their youngest sibling as their father travelled for his jewelry business. Unfortunately, four years after their mother's death, the jewelry business that is supplying the family's need was bankrupt, and the remaining solution was for their father is to marry another wealthy American jeweler._

_Alexandra like to keep diaries even when she was small but The Diary of Alexandra Harty, published in the early 1700 by Antoine More, begun on the day when their step mother arrive .and according to history ended on Alexandra seeing her sister's ghost. _

_Proofs were found that testified the existence of the diary but non on the matter of readers falling asleep and never wake ups while reading it. Theories and speculation was made throughout the years on why the book had been pulled from libraries and store. Some of them are mainly pointing out a political conspiracy because letters from Rosalie revealed secret from the Royale family. Others are religious overview because in Alexandra's time, polygamy is condemned by the church. _

I posed at this sentence, rolling on my back and staring at the ceiling. Why on earth am I reading politics and religion of England and what does it do to the life of Alexandra Harty?

My bedside lamb hummed quietly and at this hour, the clock ticks rather loudly. I was still staring at the ceiling, spread eagle while I picture Alexandra Harty's smile. All I remember is my struggle with my eyelids otherwise all is just a dream

\(^0^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer: **Everything you read about Alexandra Harty in this page and in the future are just a product of my over active imagination. Some names, events and places listed, that is similar to British history, are true BUT NOT THE STORY OF ALEXANDRA HARTY. **Ghost Hunt **and its character are not mine either.

**Acknowledgement: herbblood** (review, story alert, favorite story for The Diary of Alexandra Harty and favorite author list and author alert for Sodium Nitrate), **melovepickles16** (review, favorite story list, story alert for The Diary of Alexandra Harty), **missyangel87** (review, story alert, favorite story for The Diary of Alexandra Harty), **sousie **(review, favorite story list for The Diary of Alexandra Harty, review, favorite story list for The Cult, favorite author for Sodium Nitrate), **xSapphirexRosesxFanx** (review, story alert, favorite story list for The Diary of Alexandra Harty, review for The Cult)

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I intended to submit this on approximately third day after the second chapter came out. But it was so long that I'm too lazy to write some of it. Right, on this chapter you have to be smart about the clues and make sure you understand everything about it. If you still don't get it, you can go to my profile, look for my facebook and leave me a message there because I will surely forgot to reply on your reviews. Thank you for your patience. ^^ And oh! Everyone seems to asking about Charles! On that case my lips are sealed. ^^

\(^0^)/

_I was pacing the room back and forth, probably trying to make a dent on the concrete floor. I paused only to remove a speck of dust in my kimono only to repeat the process again. Clatters of my wooden slippers are a little unnerving because it sounded weird on my empty apartment. The book was lying on my coffee table, mocking me, telling me I am a coward over and over. I tried not to look at it too often but sometimes I slipped. The funny thing about this is I already decided what to do, just pretending that I didn't, yet. Finally I gave up. The curiosity I can take but the taunting from an inanimate object, I cannot. _

_The moment I touched it I felt a familiar sensation. Something is radiating between the cover and the pages, like the enclosed feeling that I got from a haunted mansion. Someone is screaming inside the book. But I cannot distinguish the words. All I hear is severe agony. The moment I open the book, it stopped. My heart pumped faster than ever, my hands clammy and cold as I stooped down to read the letters written on the yellowing pages. _

\(^0^)/

_January 29, 1538_

_I woke up with a heavy heart recalling upon the day that I was running ungracefully on our front yard, where the mailman is waiting with a letter containing my father's love. I remember that day not because Thomas finally learn how to tie his shoelaces, not because Rosalie rescued a bunch of tadpoles but because alas! I finally heard something from father._

"_My dearest Rose, Lexie and Tom" It began, "Nothing in this world will make me more jubilant than to see my three angels safe and content and it grieve me to watch you grow without a mother figure." That is not true, I told myself thinking of Nana and her oath on my mother's death bed that she will but claim us as her own until we ourselves sought to vanish her. "In my journey to the new world, I met a fine lady who runs her own jewelry shop. You would not believe the craftsmanship she imposed leaving her a variety of fine costumer not only here in America but also in England! I asked her to join me to dinner one night. We talked about my work, you, my children and it sadden her that in such tender ages you all suffer the lost of your mother. That night was followed by another wonderful night and many more. Miranda indeed is a nice woman and one afternoon, I ask her to marry me. Shortly after our engagement we joined the holy matrimony here in America."_

"_I am regretful that I did not keep my promise to write often because I cannot find myself telling you about Miranda yet. Remember always that, I love your mother as I love all of you. I will see you soon. Your father, Miguel."_

_I stood there clutching the letter while the fierce wind is biting my cheeks. I heard Nana called from the background, "Dear child! Dear child! Have mercy on your old lady! What have you done this time?" I turned around to see Rosalie walking barefooted on the crisp ground. My sorrow vanished as soon as she cast her guilty smile. _

"_Oh Nana! You are not as old as you think! Why last night I saw you lift a heavy night stand for Thomas!" Rosalie cried in defense._

_I run to see what the commotion is all about. Rosalie is covered with mud from head to foot. On her pale palm are three tadpoles squirming for freedom. Nana and I shrieked of fear, ordering my lunatic sister to get rid of the slimy things. _

_She laughed but turned to dump the things in a pail full of water, whispering fondly on the amphibians reassuring them that the neighboring cat is long gone. She came back to me while Nana is fusing on her red gown. _

"_What are you clutching, Alexandra?" She asked._

"_A letter from father." I answered adamant. _

"_Why, lass! It's good to hear something from your father." Nana looked up from pecking the dried mud from Rosalie's once fine garment._

"_What did he say, Alexandra?" I gave Rosalie the letter. The more she read on, the more her perfect eyebrow creases. But nonetheless she looked up with a smile, "There you are Alexandra, Nana! Father wrote a ridiculously short letter that he's bringing home a new mother!"_

_Nana almost had a heart attack. But Alexandra spent the whole afternoon running around the house, telling every servant she met along the way that our father found us a new mother. _

_I skulked in my room, writing in my journal while refusing to join for tea. _

_When the sun bid the sky goodbye, Thomas and Nana entered my room._

_I noticed that Nana cannot look me straight in the eye. She bustled on my fire place for a long time and after lighting a fire, she turned to my bed. _

_Thomas was jubilant. How curious that a child of four can be so innocent to the adult world that Rosalie and I entered a little too early. He cried, "Sister, sister, look! I learned how to tie my shoelaces all by myself." He showed me the pair of shoes that father brought from Italy._

_He looked at me probably waiting for a recognition he vastly deserved but instead he saw something that he is not suppose to see. "Sister, are you sad?"_

_I scoped him and put him on my lap. I answered, "No, Thomas."_

"_You are sad." His innocent eyes are trying to catch my eyes. "Did I do something that made you sad?" _

"_Don't be ridiculous, Thomas! Of course not!" _

_We heard Nana sniffing. She was clutching her handkerchief, dubbing her eyes furiously. _

"_Did I made Nana sad?" Thomas whispered._

"_For heaven sake, lad!" Unfortunately she heard us. "Nothing in this world can make this old lady sad when the three of you are still around!"_

_I was forced to explain to Thomas that sometimes when adults are happy they tend to cry or may look sad. He believed me. _

_My silent bereavement was continued when Rosalie brought me some dinner that I refused to eat. I quickly closed my journal because she thinks that keeping a diary is ridiculous. She said it was like keeping a secret. She have her own way on writing her experiences, It was not ridiculous like what she claimed on my diary but it was far more beyond idiocy's boundary. She writes letters to me every single day of our life. _

_This time she left it with my bowl of soup and turned to leave the room. _

_I opened it eagerly. _

_My Alexandra,_

_Today, I was walking on a marsh when something fury caught my eyes. I walked further to investigate and I found a grey tabby cat clawing three helpless tadpoles. I shooed it away immediately. He gave a good fight that is why I fell on the marsh and covered myself in mud. I almost drown, but luckily I found a strong bark of tree to grab on. The moment that I found myself erected on a dry ground, the cat hissed angrily but nonetheless turned his tail on me. For over an hour, I was looking for frogs in the marsh or any sign that the tadpoles are not alone, but alas, I found nothing. I carried the pitiful animal on my own palm and decided to grow them on the manor. _

_Do you still remember Binky? The day that mother gave us Binky is one of the happiest day of my life. We promised to groom her, to feed her, to love her as if she was our own. But one day playing got us occupied and the next thing we know she was gone. We were crying for so many nights and I got myself thinking that I am a terrible dog owner. I was considering that thought before bringing the three tadpoles in the house. _

_You and Nana were not static to see them but I was glad that I did. _

_When I reached the front yard, I saw you standing alone with the saddest expression on your face and it broke my heart to a million pieces. The last time I saw you like this was on mother's funeral. You showed me father's letter and as I read I remember the tadpoles. _

_Every night since mother passed away I prayed for father to find a new wife. Reading his letter I become weary not because my prayers were answered but because he was still thinking of us instead of himself._

_Alexandra, the reason why I rescued the tadpoles is because I saw myself, you and Thomas squirming helplessly on the marsh. It saddened me that father is seeing us on that way too. Remember what father has done for us and so many wonderful things he thought us. Please do not let the letter he wrote to tarnish that memory. _

_ Love,_

_ Your Rosalie_

_I read the letter over and over. Rosalie has this gift of hiding meanings behind every paragraph. You should be clever enough to decipher it. _

_That day was never a mere memory. It was etched clearly in every part of my brain. I was growing weary of father's arrival and her new wife but each time that I wanted to cry for no apparent reason, I think of Rosalie's letter. I think of father, struggling as a single parent. Of the same man who thought me how to ride a horse. Of the same man who raised me much tougher that my own siblings and of the same man who thought me tears are for the weak. _

_Today I was still weary. I woke up with a heavy heart and the load did not lessen. Nonetheless I found myself waiting for the sound of a carriage, with my best garment from Paris. Rosalie curled my hair and helped me to choose the best ribbon and hat but she was more stunning with her usual red gown. Her light brown hair that father said she inherited from mother is shinning on the weak January sunlight and was competing with her shinny smile. Her euphoria infected Thomas or my little brother is just happy to see our father after a long time. He looked weak compared to us, with his weak posture and pale complexion. His blonde hair, so different from Rosalie and mine, is not helping his appearance either. _

_It was Rosalie who heard the hooves first and the noisy dragging of the carriage wheel on the slightly snow covered ground. We followed her running on the front yard but she was still the quickest to reach our father who dismounted the vehicle very eagerly. The loads from my heart flew like a sparrow on the sky the moment father looked up from hugging Rosalie. Without thinking I let go of Thomas hand and crossed our distance. He was waiting for me with open arms. I wanted to cry but I cannot. Instead I watched him scoped Thomas and gave him numbers of kisses that I cannot count. _

_A fake coughed broke the spell of a good dream. I turned around to face a tall woman with a very blonde hair. I overheard a group of women once in town talking about the American and how they dress different from us. It was true. Her light blue gown was hugging her body tightly and her bosoms are almost sticking out. She was observing me and Rosalie with her lips purse. Her large nose was sticking out like she can smell something foul nearby. _

"_Ah, Miranda!" My father called. I just noticed how odd his hair has become. I could have sworn that I did not see him with white hairs as many as this before he bid us goodbye. "This is my eldest daughter Rosalie and my second Alexandra. This young chap here is my only son, Thomas." Father was looking at the three of us as if we were three precious pearls from the Atlantic. We bowed gracefully. "And children, meet your new mother, Miranda."_

_Miranda laughed without apparent reason. I noticed her electric blue eyes went wide while removing her gloves."Perhaps not mother, Michael. I am too young to be one. Why, I could have sworn that I was just a bit older than Ro-sie-lie!" I looked at Rosalie and she was still smiling at our new mother who announced, "You can call me Mi-ren-da my dearest." _

_I noticed her backside sticking out when she was walking and my impression is it looks like the back of a duck. _

_Alexandra _

\(^0^)/

Humans tend to have a blurry vision after they opened their eyes when they woke up. All I see this morning is white. Burred, still white. Slightly blurred, still white. Normal peripheral vision, white and soaking wet. _Oh my goodness! I fell asleep leaning on my research paper and now it's soggy with my own saliva! _I looked at my alarm clock and I almost screamed. No I think I yelped and jumped off the bed immediately, smacking my head on my nightstand while on the process. I have exactly thirty minutes to get to school or else, I'm doom. . . With a capital D and lots of O's. Never mind my breakfast, to hell with the most important meal of the day. The instant that I pulled down my uniform, I sprinted fast in the corridor and I think Mrs. Daidoji yelled on me furiously. The Fast and The Furious. . . Running on the pedestrian, I can almost hear the school bell ringing and the loud slumming of the door in my face. That made me more anxious than ever but nonetheless I keep cheering myself that I can still make it.

I turned on a corner and saw the old building where the fate volunteered me to work with Naru, the tide of Sakura trees and another turn to reveal my school. Finally after what seems to be an eternity, I halted in front of the crowd of cheering students. Wait, crowd of cheering student? Is there a flag ceremony or something? I pushed my way to the front and found myself face to face with a close gate. A tapped of my shoulder made me turned to Michiro and Hinata.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. The two of them pointed on a sign erected just in front of me. My first impression of the announcement is it's another tarpaulin of prom night being move tomorrow. Luckily, or not, it's an announcement of one week of class suspension because of pipe leakage.

Without a word the three of us exited the tide of students and found ourselves on a secluded area with a bench.

"Well, we might as well go home." Hinata proclaimed.

"I thought they fixed it last night." Michiro scowled at the both of us. "I heard from one of the seniors that the leakage is worst than yesterday because waters are coming out of nowhere and the plumber couldn't find anything wrong."

Hinata shook her in disbelief of our extreme bad luck and added, "Some of the students are talking about the other high school and they think we have the same case."

"Is that the high school with the frozen pool? I saw it in the news last night." Michiro interjected.

"Nishikiri high school? Yeah, I saw the pool." Both of them snapped their head on me and bombarded me of series of questions I would gladly answer if my cell phone didn't vibrate. Think of the devil and the devil shall appear. . . It's Naru asking me to go in the office immediately. How did he know that I don't have classes today?

I made an arrangement to meet Michiro and Hinata on the yogurt shop since we don't have better things to do today or the whole week. I bid them goodbye promising to tell them my adventure in Nishikiri High School.

\(^0^)/

Delicious aroma of cinnamon is wafting in the SPR office. My stomach growled loudly and I felt myself blush when John and Lin laughed at me softly. The both of them are surrounded with varieties of books that didn't belong on the SPR.

"Good morning, Mai." John smiled.

"Taniyama-san, Naru is looking for you. He's in the office." Lin smiled too looking up from his book and cinnamon."He's in a bad mood." He added before sipping his tea.

I was about to ask why when Naru's own office flew open and reveled Madoka and her bubbly, infectious aura. She yelled my name happily like we were miles apart and pushed me a baking tray with six steaming cinnamon. Her mitts I noticed has a printed smiley's on them.

"Madoka!" I hollered surprise while my stomach protested louder than ever. "What are you doing here?" Madoka's visit made Naru cranky. But we still love her because she's one of the people that can manipulate Naru using only her index finger.

She opened her mouth to answer, while juggling the tray on face so I inched my eager fingers on them, but Naru immerged with the biggest scowl I have ever seen. He looked like a child on tantrums.

"Mai, we're leaving!" He stormed.

I groaned loudly, following him. I heard Madoka called us good luck.

_Just save me those cinnamons! _I wanted to yell back but I was afraid to irritate _baby Naru _further.

\(^0^)/

I skulked next to Naru while we were walking. Both of his hands are on his coat's pocket and his red lips are pursed into a straight line. I wouldn't even dare to ask him where are we going. He must have felt me staring at him, probably mesmerized by the way his hair danced on the cold breeze, and turned his eyes on mine. His piercing blue eyes almost made me stopped on my track. The wind was knocked down on my lungs as his expression go back to his old expression deprive self.

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered, blushing madly.

"To the library." He answered staring up ahead. "I need a _quiet_ place to research."

I smiled guessing the reason of Madoka's visit. She found out about Naru's odd behavior and now she's interfering. I wonder who told her? Probably Masako or Lin. And that reminded me of my promise to Masako. This will be a perfect timing, I told myself. But he accepted the Nishikiri High case didn't he? The whole point of me talking to Naru is to get him back on track. A promise is still a promise that's why I decided to tell him. I was about to ask him then but I got destructed when we passed a stray cat scurrying an overflowing trash can. The cat stared at us probably wondering if we were going to share its meal. Its eyes reminded me of someone who has exactly that yellow cat-like eyes.

"Naru, I saw Charles on the other day."

"Charles?" He creases the skin between his eyebrows. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know either." I scowled wondering the same and my regret that I didn't have the time to ask him. "He was looking for a job in the bookstore I was working on."

"A job huh?" It must be my imagination but I saw a small smile on Naru's lips.

A silence passes but we didn't feel the need to fill it with words.

"Mai, are you ok? You look pale."I almost fell on the ground when I accidentally trod on a pebble. I looked up on Naru making sure he's the one who asked me that question. He's waiting gaze convinced me.

"Yeah."

He didn't say anything again until we reached the library. I followed him like a loyal puppy and saw him pulled down books after books of mythologies and folklores of different nations. I helped him carry some of them and set it down on a table. He asked me to roam around freely until he calls me because he needed a typist. Luckily I brought my backpack which contains my book research. I pulled it down and saw how bad the saliva smudges are. On literature section, I found out that there are tons of books about The Diary of Alexandra Harty. Summaries in different era, meaning behind this books, theories on why the book is non-existent anymore, theories if the book is real or not. I groaned.

"Curious about The Diary of Alexandra Harty are you my child?"

I jumped in fright when an old man suddenly spoke beside me.

\(^0^)/


End file.
